


And then you were gone

by rainofgrenades



Series: Voltron Rants [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Romance, mutual loss, same thoughts different povs, uncertain pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: "We lost each other a thousand times."Same thoughts, same feelings, different minds.





	

We lost each other a thousand times.  
  
When we first met, it was the first time: we introduced ourselves, young cadet and senior student, and then you were gone.  
  
We met again, in the halls, one talking to his friends and the other silently walking alone, and then you were gone.  
  
We met again, the older assigned to assist the younger one, and spent days together, and then, at night, you were gone.  
  
And again, we met for long, we shared dreams, we shared so many words, we shared success, and then you were gone.  
  
Lost.  
  
Out of reach.  
  
That was the time I remember better, that is the time I always try to forget, the time that tears my heart apart, that wake me up in the dead of night.

 

 

Then, I don't know how but you were with me once again.  
  
Your smile in front of me, your voice ringing in my ears, your eyes shining in mine.  
  
I thought I was never going to lose you again, not a chance in the world, in the whole Universe.

 

But now, right now, I'm afraid I'll lose you once more, my piece of Earth.

I'll lose you once more, because I've always lost the best things in my life, and you'll lose me.

Broken.

Alone.  
  
Gone.

 

So now, please, my sweet salvation, swear you'll be back. Swear it will be okay, swear to me one last time.  
  
Because my arms need to hold you one more time, and I'm not losing you if you promise to come back to them.  
  
Say it, whisper to me.

 

" _I promise._ "

 

And I'm losing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> { I hope that my idea of writing without giving away whose pov was used works...  
> It should be okay for Shiro and for Keith too, up to you to decide which one you prefer!  
> (tell me if it worked, please!) }


End file.
